Good intensions
by shand
Summary: Brennan revealed a memory to booth about the foster care system. But Booth arrests the guy and makes a case, how will Brennan react and can booth justify his actions


Brennan couldn't believe what he had done she had told him something in confidence and he betrayed her trust. So she had to do it. But could she really go through with this? She kept asking herself. Was she over reacting? but she convinced herself that she had made the right decision because in her mind booth had broken the biggest promise ever.

Brennan walked up to receptionist in the FBI building she took a deep breath and told herself over and over again that what she was doing was the right decision she took a deep breath and proceeded to the desk "I'd like to sever my partnership with special agent Seeley Booth.

Temperance arrived home and her anger at booth had over come her. She wanted to lash out and decided to take it out on whatever was closest. Which was her book cabinet. She walked over to it and yanked the books off throwing them in all different directions to the floor as hard as she could. But that still wasn't enough she looked around and saw the coffee table and pushed everything off it. It was supposed to make her feel better but it didn't instead she was reduced into tears. The case they had been working on hit home it had brought up bad memories about her experience in the foster care system and she decided to tell booth about it. It took such courage for her to open up to him. But he decided to make a case out of it when she had specifically told him not to.

Not long after that incident she heard the phone ring. It rang 17 times and booth had left 17 messages but she didn't want to talk to him she wasn't interested in anything he had to say.

Booth heard the answer machine again "this is temperance leave your message after the beat"

" right if you do not pick up this phone then I'll come to you"

Booth arrived at her door and banged and banged he'd stay their all night if he had to she wasn't just going to get rid of him like that he was going to put up a fight first.

"right listen bones we need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do"

This was the last thing she needed his stubbiness, but with the mood she was in she new she could match his voice.

"Why the hell did you terminate our partnership? Go on why?" His voice was deep and full of anger if only she would open this door so she could see the pain in his eyes.

"you know perfectly well why"

"so what this is about yesterday? I can't believe you, I didn't just do it for you bones but I was also thinking about the other children this guy fostered"

"I trusted you booth, I confided in you something I have never told anyone else before and then you go behind my back and decide to make a case and arrest the guy how could you?"

"so what, you thought I'd let that guy get away with what he did to you and possibly other children?"

"booth it was a long time ago and I moved on I grew stronger but then you had to dig it up again"

"if it truly was behind you, it wouldn't have been on your mind and you wouldn't have told me. Bones he mistreated you, he physically abused you when you were sixteen so yes I admit it I looked up his name and had him arrested and do you know what I found out, I found out that this guy has fostered 37 other children after you and you know what it scared me"

"booth you don't understand, I have to relive what he did to me because I'll have to testify against him thanks to you" as she said those words they hit her, she had no control over what happened next. which was her feelings finally escaping a tear fell down her face and she started uncontrollably sobbing.

"bones please don't cry and please open this door before I kick it down"

Brennan finally opened the door and booth walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and he held her close.

"bones I'm sorry but I really care about you and during this case I saw you change and I saw you unhappy and I didn't like it and when you told me what this guy did to you it made me angry and it ate at me inside and all I wanted to do was to find him and make him pay for what he did and if I'm guilty for that then you can shoot me but I only had good intensions"


End file.
